This invention relates to the field of power generation using roadway surfaces, specifically to a system and method whereby multiple magnets or coils are embedded in frequently traveled roadways and other frequently traveled surfaces, such as but not limited to railroad beds, to create multiple flux fields wherein the passing of vehicles comprising or carrying ferrous metal over the magnets or coils creates voltage that can be collected, added to a power grid, or stored. Collection and storage of the generated voltage can be achieved by a variety of means. Applications include, but are not limited to, the downhill sides of bridges, hills, and mountain grades.